101 theme challenge Victorious
by xxkrystalxxxrules
Summary: Visit 101 themes of pure bliss with Jade, Trina, and MANY others.
1. Chapter 1

Trina Vega sat on her bed with Jade by her side. Jade West was known as the goth mean girl at Hollywood Arts Highschool. But some how Trina had found her soft spot. And jade instantly fell in love with Trina. Now Trina and Jade have the best romantic life that anyone could ask for. And they wouldnt change it for the world.

TRINA'S P.O.V

As my love and I sag on my bed I could only think of the first day we got together. It was the night after prom, or prome as Tori called it. I walked into my house upset that I didnt win. I had always had a crush on Jade and I thought winning prom queen would make her love me. As I walked into my house, Jade called my phone. "Trina come over please! This man is trying to _RAPE_ me! Help me im in my bathroom under the sink cabniet!" As soon as I heard her say rape, I was out the door. Running franticly down the block, I ripped my big poofy dress and allowed my legs to breath. I walked into her house to a horrific scene. The fat diaper man was naked trying to grab my Jade and undress her. Jade was franticly screaming for help. Knowing my wag around martial arts, I grabbed the man's arm and pinned it above his shoulder. I let go after I heard a satisfying crack. I then ran to Jade and helpped her up. Jade was mumbleing thank you over and over. "Its mo problem." I said. Jade asked if she could stay over. I agreed and took her home with me in my arms. When we reached my bed, she layed down imediately. when I was about to leave she beckoned for me. When I went over, she kissed my lips. Everything from there led up to our wonderful relationship. And I couldnt be happier.

_1 fandom._

_And 1 writer determined to make it all happen._

_She'd liked the themes, plus she already had the first one done:_

1. Introduction (this chapter)

2. Happy

3. Smile

4. Don't Go

5. Frustrated

6. Story

7. Empty Threat

8. Flower

9. House With a White Picket Fence

10. Fear

11. Kiss

12. Masquerade

13. Wall

14. Traitor

15. Tell the Truth

16. Nostalgia

17. Nightmares

18. Dreams

19. Soft

20. Heal

21. Blood

22. Death

23. Torn

24. Promise Me

25. Childhood

26. Family

27. Trust

28. Love

29. For Your Information

30. Holidays

31. Like Glass

32. Hate

33. Murderer

34. Illness

35. Grave

36. Ocean

37. Light

38. Beautiful

39. Pain

40. Blind

41. Apologize

42. Fire

43. One Day

44. For You

45. Photo Album

46. Memory

47. Hope

48. Numb

49. Fate

50. Alive

51. Ice

52. Go Down Fighting

53. See You in Hell

54. Boredom

55. Stars

56. Darkness

57. Food

58. Shut Up

59. Savior

60. Gift

61. Music

62. Nature

63. Pity

64. Laugh

65. Just for Fun

66. If Only

67. Rival

68. Wish

69. Passion

70. The Day After Tomorrow

71. Movie

72. Dance

73. Remember When...

74. Lies

75. Snow

76. Internet

77. Sadness

78. Thoughts

79. Tears

80. Eyes

81. Zero

82. Indestructible

83. Beach

84. Birthday

85. Clueless

86. Touch

87. Shatter

88. Envious

89. Proud

90. Mother

91. Number

92. Video Game

93. Comfort

94. Hug

95. Revenge

96. Curious

97. Adore

98. Seasons

99. Worry

100. Don't Wait Up

101. I'll Always Be There For You

_One down, 100 to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy

Trina Vega never fully understand this word. She never fully _experienced _this word. Tori was the one that was always happy. She was the one that had all the friends. She had all the talent. And she was the living soul of happiness. Until recently. When Jade and Trina started going out, Tori's world now belonged to Trina. Trina was everything Tori was. Now they both lived a happy life. Until Jade caught Tori talking about the love of her life. Jade didn't take this fondly. Jade made sure that Tori's life became similar to Trina's old life. Tori was miserable. Trina took care of the other four by forcing them to apologize to her in front of the entire school. She also made every one of them painfully guilty. This was the beginning for Trina. This was happiness.

2 down, 99 to go :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Smile

Jade West was not the one to smile. She only smiled to herself. When people thought they saw a smile on her face, they would think they were hallucinating. Trina Vega seldom smiled before either. She used to until she relized that there was nothing to smile about. No one liked her. Jade put it perfectly. So she took all her smiles and happiness and locked it up. In a cellar. Guarded by the horrible memories. Who knew two people who dont smile where the only ones who could make each other smile. When Jade was saved by Trina, she felt a spark. But after that day she denied the kiss and the spark. Until that one day when the girl's bathroom door got locked. Jade was in the bathroom with some girl she thought she didnt know. Jade knew the sound of purging any where, being experienced herself, but the thought of her past disgusted her. When Jade heard the stall open she said "The doors lock we are-" Jade turned around to see Trina emerging from the stall. Now remember Trina became depressed so she was wearing a dark magenta long sleeve shirt with baggy dark blue jeans, paper thin straightened hair, her glasses instead of her contacts, black converse, and a permenant straight, shy, insecure frown. Jade looked at Trina's lip. There was still throw up clinging for dear life on her left corner. Trina was about to rush back in the stall when Jade grabbed her arm. "Other Vega! What are you doing purging in there?! Your already skinny enough!" Woah when did she become her councilor? Trina broke down in tears and slunk to the ground. Jade sat with her. "I tried to stop. But the erge to be perfect like Tori just just-" "Just got to strong?" Jade asked. "Yeah. To strong" Trina said looking down. "Look I know how you feel. I used to purge too. Then I realized that nobody cared how I looked. As long as Im comfortable, Im fine." Trina looked up with a surprised look. Now Trina is very smart. She actually is youger than the gang but is a grade level ahead. Thats why she acts like the older sister. But shes actually younger. Trina rose up and went to the sink. When she finished washing her face off, she turned around and ended up face to face with Jade. Jade grabbed her face and said "Your already beautiful." And kissed her. That was the first time Trina had smiled in 4 years. It was the first time for Jade. Ever. And that is the story of two non smilers who learned how to smile. Smile everyone:)!

Woah my phone is acting slow. Ok well 3 down 98 to go! BYE:)!


	4. Chapter 4

Jade and Trina Vega got married right after Jade graduated high school. After their marriage they adopted and orphaned girl named Krystal. A few years later after Jade became a play writer and Trina became an artist, Jade had a huge chance for a break in New York. The family had moved to Texas to get away from their family. Krystal, who still dealt with seperation issues, was very sad. "Sweetie," Jade said. "I have to go. It'll only be for three days." Three days. It might as well be three months. Or three years. Krystal held on to Jade for dear life. After Trina pried Krystal from Jade's leg, she was automatically deppressed. Three days later Jade came back. Krystal totally ignored her thinking she just came to say she was leaving forever. "Krystal, I will never EVER leave you. You and Trina are my life. I would never do that. Do you understand?" Krystal weakliy nodded her head. "Well lets see that pretty smile. The tickle monster can do it!" Jade started to tickle Krystal. Trina then started to tickle Jade. The whole family was in a tickle war. And they were happy.

There 4 down 97 to go my little angle bunnies (Lol i live for my little pony) thats it :)! Btw Krystal is me! This is kinda how it went. Except there was a man in the process in stead of two women. Lol enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:Frustrated

Trina West was an aspiring police officer of Dallas County. She was one of the most trusted officers and the most loyal officer as well. Being just a police officer was enough stress, but this was just to much. One day Trina came home from work to see Krystal trying to get onto the kitchen table. "What are you doing?" Trina asked the toddler. Krystal pointed up at a jar and said "Cookie." Trina looked up at her and lifted her off the counter. "No cookies before dinner ok?" Krystal looked up at Trina and said"Mommy, cookie." Trina looked aggravated but kept calm."No sweetie. Then you wont want to eat mama's delicious spaghetti. "Cookie!" Trina got tired and snapped. "NO!" Krystal looked up at her with a confused and scared face. Krystal ran out of the kitchen and hid in her play room. Trina immediately felt remorse for yelling. She tried to talk to Krystal but failed every time. Jade came out of the room later. She was really tired and gracious that Trina came home early. Jade looked at Trina standing at the playroom door. "Whats wrong sweetie?" Jade asked looking suspiciously at Trina. "Krystal wont talk to me." Trina looked down in pure sadness. Jade hugged Trina. "Here let me try" Jade said. "Krys will you come out and talk to mama?" Krystal opened the door and hugged Jade's leg. She never took her eyes off of Trina. "Krys? Why are you mad at mommy?" Jade asked in a calm voice. "Mommy scream." Krystal said with a pouty face. Jade turned slowly to face Trina. "You…_screamed_?" Trina gulped and nodded her head. Jade looked at Trina, her eyes asking to explain why. "She wanted a cookie and I said no and she wouldn't listen so I kind of…snapped." Trina saw the fire burning in Jade's eyes. Jade looked down at Krystal and hugged her. "Its ok. Mommy never meant to scream. Mommy has a scary job and she learned a bad behavior from those people. Mommy loves you." Trina knelt down beside Krystal and took her hand. "Do you forgive mommy?" Trina asked with a pouty face. Krystal giggled and said "Yes I forgive mommy!" Trina, Jade, and Krystal all hugged and enjoyed this moment. "I will never scream at you again." Trina said. Krystal nodded and laughed. Jade looked at them and chuckled. "Mommy knows best but Mama knows better."

**Wow! Im sorry Ive been busy being bored. And cleaning for no reason. Ill start doing more but just for that ill do THREE today! Happy summer!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Story

Krystal was a clever child. She knew how to manipulate people based on their weaknesses. Jade doesnt know how but Krystal(Jade calls her Krys btw) some how managed to get her to tell a story. And Trina actually wanted to. Jade and Trina sat on the couch with Krystal in the middle. "Ok. Lets get this over with." Jade said. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Trina said. "Mommy you start." Krystal said to Trina. "There once was a girl named Alice. Alice and her friend Lisa did everything together. " Trina paused ushering to Jade to continue. "Alice and Lisa bit loved to explore. They always went in the woods and found many cute animals." Jade pointed to Trina. "One day Lisa and Alice got lost!" That line earned a small gasp from Krystal. "Alice had lost her compass too! Lisa, who claimed to know the forest the best said she could get the out." Trina stopped. "But Alice, who was really an undercover princess of the forest!"Jade said. Krystal was gleaming with happiness. "Alice grew wings and a horn and flew up with Lisa on her back. Lisa stared at her friend in awe. But then Lisa grew her own wings and horn!" Jade ushered once more to Trina. "Lisa was actually princess of the forest too! They were the forest warriors! Lisa and Alice flew out of the forest. They promised to never take advantage of their powers. And they lived happily ever after. The end!" Trina finished off. Jade had the biggest smile ever. Krystal sat there gleaming brightly. Jade and Trina laughed and hugged Krystal. "Did you like the story Krys?" Jade asked. Krystal nodded. "See I told you it would be fun!" Trina said. Jade couldn't help but laugh. She knew how much Trina loved to be right. And she was proud to say she was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Empty Threat

Friday was bring your kid to work day. Krystal was finally old enough to go with Trina. Trina was ordered to keep her away from dangerous people by the one and only, Jade. Trina had a very slow day ahead so she was drawing with Krystal. A police deputy along with her daughter walked in. "Trina, Mr. Jamestown needs ya." Trina looked up and nodded. "Now Krystal, I want you to stay here and watch T.V. Your snacks are in the fridge. Dont mess with anything on my desk ok?" Krystal nodded. Trina had gotten cable T.V. And a play room wall paper and a screen separating the desk and the play area just for her. Also the fridge too. "Don't open the door ok?" Trina said. Krystal nodded once again. The deputy that walked in earlier left her kid with Krystal so she wouldn't be lonely. Krystal and the other girl, Amanda, sat watching T.V. Krystal started to open the door. "But our mommies said not to." Amanda said. "Amanda its just a building. It wont hurt." Krystal said. The two toddlers opened the door and walked out closing it behind them. The i walked by a quarter open door. They walked up to the door and saw their mommies in the room. They stayed and listened. "Tell me why you did it!"Trina yelled at a killer. "You have four seconds…three…two…one… Thats it your going to jail!" Amanda's mom said. "WHEN I GET OUT I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND YOUR FAMILY!" Trina and Amanda's mom laughed. "Some one please tell him he has the death penalty!" Trina said in between laughs. Krystal and Amanda were scared. They ran back to the room and closed the door. "Amanda?" Krystal said through tears. "Yes?" Amanda replied holding in sobs. "I don't wanna die!" Amanda and Krystal cuddled up together And cries. They cried until they fell asleep. When Krystal woke up, Trina was carrying her to the car. Krystal immediately started crying. "Mommy?" Trina hugged Krystal. "Yes sweetie?" Trina replied. "Are me you and mama gonna die? Cause me and Amanda d…don't wanna!" Trina's eyes went wide. "Of course not! Why would you say that?" Krystal cries started to die down. "I heard a man saying he was gonna kill us." Krystal managed to say. Trina looked upset. "Why did you go out the room? Its ok sweetie. It was just an empty threat. He wont kill us." Trina said. And with that they got in the car and drove home and lived happily ever After. For now.

**OMG MY PHONE IS SO SLOW!**


End file.
